


Are you better off?

by TTBear



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Brief Sex, Doppelganger, F/F, Glimmadora - Freeform, LETS GO LESBIANS, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Slow Build, Slow Burn, catradora, fun stuff, glitra, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBear/pseuds/TTBear
Summary: Horde prime’s ship... Catra... Glimmer... Heats... who tf is Casanova? Adora... NONI? Twinning? What what what? Big girl words.Idek if the pics loaded... there are only two. Have fun reading, ppl.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 28





	Are you better off?

Horde Prime’s Ship

“I didn’t ask for this...” Catra spoke  
The woman serving her shot her a cold stare.  
“Well, it’s the only thing ya gettin, Casanova. Always complaining about my food, get off! Scatter!” The woman hissed.

Catra took her tray -which had grey slop in a bowl, a banana, and a carton of milk-. She dipped her finger in the grey slop and shivered at it’s gooey texture. She sat down at a table and breathed out. That’s when a group of people came from out of nowhere and started clicking their knuckles. Catra’s tail spiked up and her ears pricked. “Can I help you?” She mumbled. One of the members coughed. “It’s brave of you to sit in my spot on our table after the trick you pulled last night.” He said in a raspy tone. 

Catra laughed her signature laugh. “What are you talking about? I wasn’t even here last night.” She turned to face them. The Crocodile lizard thing looked like it was going to eat Catra alive. She looked behind him to see his squad: a part snake person and then a part goat person and then... what the hell was that. Catra looked behind them and watched as a dark figure tapped the crocodile’s shoulder. He spun around just in time for a fist meeting his face with a large amount of power. “That’s what you get for pulling that stunt this morning.” A girl shouted. Catra tried to see her, but a crowd had already formed. She looked around for Glimmer and spotted her giving lip to the dinner lady. She rushed over to her.

“I don’t want this dirty grey thing, give me something I can eat!” She shouted. “Oh hey Catra.” The lady serving looked at Catra.

“Catra?” The dinner woman laughed. “Isn’t it Casanova?”

Catra raised an eyebrow. “No, it’s catra, I’m new here. Came late last night. With lord hordak or whatever he is anymore.”

The dinner lady lifted her eyebrow. “You’re Casanova, end of.”

Catra growled but gave in. “Whatever.” She turned to Glimmer. “Get me to the center of the mob.” She ordered.

“Do you really think I can teleport being so far away from my crystal?” She asked.

“Yes.” Catra groaned.

“Yeah, I can. I think I have a little power left, hold my hand.” Glimmer ordered.

Catra held her hand and she was teleported to the center of the mob. “Imma go now, I want something edible. See you later.” And just like that Glimmer was gone. Catra looked at the girl who was fighting and felt her heart stop. She tried to shout but it only came out as little whimpers.

The girl looked at her and had the same reaction. “Gahh! What the hell!” The girl looked at Catra and growled. “Who cloned me!” She shouted. The whole crowd pushed back and looked at one another. She pounced on Catra. “Who is your cloner?” She asked aggressively. The girl was identical to Catra apart from one thing. Her eyes were the opposite. Instead of having her left eye yellow, it was blue, and instead of the right one being blue, it was yellow. 

She grabbed the edge of Catra’s shirt and raised her to the wall. She took one hand off and lifted it. She pushed her claws out of soft fingers and pointed the tips at Catra’s neck, hovering over her pulse.

“Wow I’m impressed with your acting, double trouble.” Catra spoke. She hadn’t flinched at all.

The other girl blinked and laughed. “Double trouble?” The whole crowd erupted with laughter. “I don’t know what game you’re playing at, but cut it out. Now who is your Cloner?” She asked pressing her nail on Catra’s neck.

Catra smiled. “Okay, let it go now. I get it, you can imitate me really well. You can stop though.”

The other girl blinked harder. “Are you being serious?” She laughed hard and dropped Catra. “If you’re being serious I might just have to kill you.”

Catra’s face froze. She realised that the other girl sounded nothing like her. She also blinked normally, unlike double trouble. “Who are you?” She asked backing away.

“You don’t know who I AM?” She laughed. “This clone is stupid, reboot it.”

Catra frowned and smirked. “Aren’t you the clone? I’ve been here for a few hours and I can already see that you’re getting on my bad side... and nobody on my bad side actually survives.”

The girl laughed and clenched her fists. “Feisty.” She hummed and walked closer to Catra, who had walked back after being dropped by her mirror reflection. “The name’s Casanova.”

Catra glared at her. “Catra.” Catra extended her arm and waited for Casanova’s hand to hold her own.

Casanova smirked and held her hand. She squeezed it tightly, a bit too tight... wait she’s going too tight! Casanova’s claws dug into the side of Catra’s hand. “The funny thing is, I don’t allow anyone to talk to me like that,” she looked at who Catra gasped in pain, “But considering that you’re my doppelgänger...” she let go of Catra’s hand. “I may allow you to live... you just have to do something for me, then, then you can be on your merry little way, and maybe we can be..... very close people, who enjoy each other’s company.”

“A friend?” Catra said whilst rolling her eyes.

Casanova cringed. “I don’t have friends! They leave you when you need them the most! So I just have close companions! Alright!” 

Catra shivered from the sudden outburst and watched as Casanova’s eyes closed to maintain her calm posture. Casanova stroked her hair (identical to Catra’s) and smiled. She helped Catra to her feet and released her grip on Catra’s hand. 

“I ugh. I don’t know, how is being you’re friend gonna benefit me?” Catra said

“You’re not gonna be my friend... I said a close companion. And trust me, it can benefit you in ways beyond explanation.” Casanova smirked. 

“Snake eye, get out of my dorm, pack your bags and move to the reptile room. We have a new recruit.”

“What! NO!” Snake eye shouted.

Casanova had her back to him and her ears shot up at the loud expression. Catra watched as Casanova’s claws extended and a smile appeared on her face. 

“What was that?” She asked.

Snake eye put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to receive a blow on his face. Casanova’s claws tore deep into his skin and dark red lines formed on the rich thick layer of scales. “How dare you talk back to me?! How dare you speak out of line?! How dare you?!” She grabbed the collar of the black, grey and white jumpsuit, and threw him towards the ceiling. Casanova jumped off of a nearby wall and sliced his back mid-air. He hit the floor with a thud and she landed in the center of his back. He gave one last fatigued sigh earning him another set of claws across his face. Casanova stretched out and sat on his back, scratching her head with her feet. “How dare he?” She finished off in a sadistic whisper.

She cackled and launched off of his back. She looked at Catra and grabbed her wrist. She dragged her out of the dinner hall and into a corridor filled with doors. Numbers from 1 to 10 marked above the doors in big black CAUTION writing. Catra followed closely behind Casanova as she ran to the elevator at the end of the hall. She waited for Catra, pressing the second button that was chronologically ordered. 

“The elevator’s quite... fast.” Casanova smirked. 

Catra glanced at her. “Fast is my moJOOOOOOOOOO!!!” she shrieked as the elevator blasted upwards at an incredible speed. Casanova stood still the entire time, however, Catra couldn’t relate in the slightest. She was in the air and when the elevator came to a sharp halt, she fell back down. Luckily, Casanova caught her. “Told you it was fast.” She smirked.

Catra jumped out of her arms and started walking. “Yeah yeah, just give me the tour or whatever already.”

Casanova smiled. “Is that and order?”

Catra smirked. “Yes.”

Casanova smiled and trailed her razor sharp finger nail up Catra’s neck to under her chin. She levelled their faces and made it so that Catra was looking up at her. “Wanna change that to a question, kitty?”

Catra’s eyebrow quivered a little. “Can you give me the tour?”

Casanova pulled an eyebrow up. 

Catra swallowed hard, feeling the claw cut her chin a little. “Please?” 

Casanova let Catra go. “Alright, coulda just asked.” She smirked whilst walking through the identical corridor as the floor they were previously on. The white walls, perfect. There were no scratches, peeling, stains, cracks, lumps or colour contrasts. It was perfect. Each door had a thick metallic outline with heavy metal doors that opened sideways. Next to each door was a number and red pad cut in the shape of a hand, presumably the passwords to enter the room. The room doors were also labelled with numbers, this time, 11 to 20. 

Casanova walked down to door 16 and placed her hand on the red hand pad. The door opened smoothly and quietly. “I’ll add your handprint later.” Catra walked in and smiled at the space. It was much better than the horde’s dorms. “I’ll show you your bunk.” Casanova smiled. She was friendlier to Catra than anyone else, but she still scared her. Catra followed behind Casanova to the middle of the room. She pointed to the bed in the middle. “That’s mine.” She pointed to the one on the left of hers. “That’s yours.” 

The bed catra was given had something that looked like sweat on it. She eyed Casanova and then the bed. “Someone clearly sleeps here.” She groaned. 

“Snake eye? Oh I’m kicking him out.” Casanova said whilst grinning.

“Snakes can’t sweat... there’s sweat on the bed, explain.” Catra said.

“Water.” Casanova walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out another set of white bedsheets. “Here. If it bothers you that much.” Casanova smiled. “I’ll be in the bathroom... if you need me.”

Catra took the sheets and remade her bed. She took a few minutes because of the fitted sheet. Ugh! She tried to hook it to one corner, but then when she tried to get the other corner, it just flew up on the other side. She lay on her bed for a few more minutes and realised how long Casanova was taking. She pressed her ear on one side of the door and heard muffled noises from the other. She listened harder and heard Casanova crying. “Stop crying, Dammit! That’s what she wants you to do! You’re stronger than this... c’mon!” She shouted so that anyone with normal hearing wouldn’t hear. Catra heard her walking to the door and scattered onto her bed more quiet than a feather hitting a carpeted floor. Casanova opened the door and walked out. 

“Hey, you okay?” Catra asked. She wasn’t the best at comforting, but she tried.

“I’m fine.” Her voice cracked on the first vowel of ‘fine’. She cleared her throat. “I’m fine.” She forced a smile and sat on the floor next to her bed. There were drawers under each bed, probably to hold clothes or valuables. Casanova pulled her drawer open and took out some comfy looking clothes. A pair of grey sweatpants and a dark grey sports bra. “Look away... if you want to... I don’t mind.” 

Catra looked away and heard the first piece of clothing hit the floor. She found the situation awkward so she tried to make conversation. “Uhm, so how come you call people close companions instead of friends?”

Casanova put on her sports bra. “Because close companions don’t leave a wound in your soul... or heart. But friends,” she chuckled once. ,”Friends leave without caring. Making broken promises.” She clenched her fist. 

“Yeah, I feel ya.” Catra said, her own pain arising in her chest. “My uh, bestest friend in the whole wide world left me. Even though she grew up with me. She said she promised never to leave me! But where was Adora when I needed her.” Catra whimpered. 

“Happened to you too?” Casanova asked

Catra nodded. “How did it happen to you?”

Casanova gulped. “We were in the hall. She suggested we go down to one of the worlds we were conquering, and as the weak person I was, I agreed. We went and when she saw what was happening to the planet, she never wanted to come back to us. She left me. She left everyone, just because we weren’t doing the right thing...” she trailed off in a pathetic whimper. “I’ll just show you. Come on.”

Casanova grabbed Catra’s arm and raced down to the ground floor. She ran through millions of corridors until she found a guarded door. “I’m here, as force captain, I wanna show Catra here my memories.” 

The guards moved to either side of the door and let the mirror reflections in. Casanova flipped the switch and looked at an oval looking frame. She extended her nail and poked herself with it. A drop of blood spilled down her hand as she walked to the frame. She placed her hand above a little hole and watched her blood drip into it. The frame glitched and a burst of trippy thermal colours flooded the empty space. Casanova thought about the painful day her best friend left her and sighed. “Come on.” She said whilst walking into the filled frame. Catra followed her lead. 

\- Flashback 

“Come on, Aurora!” Casanova yelled. “You’re gonna get killed out here!”

Aurora stood there, her fawn hair waving about. “I- I can’t. Look what we’re doing. We don’t want this, we only want to conquer the universe, we don’t have to hurt anyone.”

Casanova’s hands clenched. “Well what did you expect, Aurora! Did you really expect a world to just give itself up like that? Of course not! Now come on!”

Aurora looked at her. “And you’re okay with that? You can come with me... we can stay here... together... we can make a world of our own.” She took hold of Casanova’s wrist.

Casanova stared hard for a few moments before pulling her arm away. “So you’re just going to throw everything away? Everything we’ve worked for, just because you see what we’re doing for once? That’s a shameful move to make.”

Aurora looked at Casanova. “Yeah? Well at least I’m not killing innocents.” 

Casanova stood as still as a statue. “I can’t believe you... after everything we’ve been through together...” her voice broke, exactly like how Catra’s would. A plane crashed behind Aurora causing smoke and debris to wave around them. Casanova stood there for a few seconds then turned and ran. She never looked back not once. 

She heard a distant shouting from Aurora. “From the power of the Gods!” And a blinding white light buzzed through the sky. 

\- Present

“That’s basically what happened to me too.” Catra said.

Casanova winced. “I’m still waiting for her to come back. To realise leaving was dumb. And whilst I waited for her to realise, I realised she wasn’t coming back. I grew tired of waiting. I had to let go. But I just... can’t.”

Catra didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t good with comfort but she tried her best. She looked at Casanova and hugged her. Casanova was hesitant. She realised that Catra was actually hugging her and hugged back. She felt a hot substance run down her back and realised that the other feline was crying. “We were so much more than friends... so much more...” 

“You guys were... dating?” Catra asked.

“Close enough.” Casanova said.

“Casanova, it’s okay, people who leave their friends...” Catra trailed off remembering all of her and Adora’s moments. “... people who leave, are the weakest of all. They don’t get anything in return from their ‘oh so heroic acts’. Trust me. Adora’s lost everything because she left me. And I haven’t told anyone this... but for the first time since Adora, I feel like I can trust someone.” Catra huffed. “I want her back. I miss her. I- damned feelings!” Catra groaned in frustration. “I love her, I think. It’s probably my hormones though... probably.” 

Casanova smiled. “You love her?” Catra quivered... love... ew... “Probably...” she whispered.

Casanova smiled. “Then why didn’t you keep her?”

Catra puffed. “Why didn’t you keep Aurora?”

Casanova glared at Catra. “Because she left me, and I want her to come back, so I can show her what she’s missing!”

Catra smiled. “That’s exactly what I feel. Don’t worry Casa... is it okay if I call you that?”

Casanova looked at Catra, an ear twitching. “Nova, not Casa. That just means house in Spanish.”

“Wow look at you with all your knowledge and blah blah blahhh.” Catra waved her arms around dramatically. “I didn’t even go to school. Adora taught me stuff, that our... care taker was supposed to teach me, but she hates me. Haha.” Catra tried not to look upset.

“Hm... you’re childhood is pretty much the same as mine... are you like from some other universe or something?” Nova questioned.

“I- what? You probably are. I mean I opened a pretty cool portal which could have destroyed space and time as we know it, I made everything perfect, meaning I had Adora, and everyone had what they wanted... but Adora had to turn into some type of martyr and ugh, kill the dream. So, you could be here by the power of my portal.” Catra flexed

“Yeahhh, that doesn’t even add up... unless... did you see your parents in there... or something to do with family?” Nova asked

“What’s that?” Catra asked generally confused.

“You don’t know what a family is? It’s basically a group of people who are related... related means originate from the same... seed... that’s the best way I can describe it... or if you want me to explain how it works I could do that... do you want me to?”

Catra nodded. 

“Do you know what sex is?” Nova asked.

“Uhh... I want to say yes.” Catra looked down in shame. ‘Do you know what sex is??? Pftt pfttt do I know what- Of course I know what that is!’ She thought to herself. ‘But for asking such a patronising question, you can have fun answering and explaining every little detail about it.’

“Oh... God... well, Uhm, it’s when a man and a ... let me rephrase that... it’s when two people put... put...” Casanova sighed and tried again. “It’s when two people love each other very much, and decide to take it to the next level.”

“Which is?” Catra urged.

“I’ll just have to show you.” She pressed the portal buttons... “Damn it there’s no search filter! I told Pladio to fix it so many timesuhhh!!”

Catra looked at the frustrated Casanova who whipped a quick smile onto her face. “You know what??? Where’s that girl you were with... the glittery one...”

“Sparkles?” Catra asked.

“Yeahhh... Sparky. Go get her.” Ordered Casanova. “Actually I’ll just look for her and call her here.” 

Nova walked over to a monitor in the right corner of the bright room. She tapped a Mic and pressed a red button. “This is force captain Casanova reporting to the aircraft, bring the sparkle one to the portal, first one who gets here gets a prize-”

“- her name is Glimmer.” Catra added.

Casanova pulled from the button after sending the message and smirked. She held her hand up and counted down from-

-Five

-Four

-Three

-Two

-One

A knock from the metal door vibrated through the room.

“Wha- how’d you do that?!” Catra’s eyes glittered with awe. “Teach me.”

Casanova pointed at a nearby screen that showed what the cameras around the aircraft were recording. “Awareness, Cat?”

“Cat?!” Catra asked furiously 

“Would you prefer kitty?” Casanova asked.

“Oh... fine call me Cat then.” Catra said whilst going over to the door. 

Casanova opened the door and smiled as a armoured soldier had Glimmer in their hands. Glimmer was kicking and head butting the soldier, who gripped her arms tighter, and were sure to leave temporary red lines. “Get. off. me!” Glimmer bit the man’s hands allowing herself to be freed. She looked up at Catra and Casanova. “Hey Catra-“ she glanced to the the left of Catra. “Catras? Okay what is going on here?”

“Too much to explain, let me just say this in the quickest way possible. I don’t even know why Nova and I look identical, but what I do know is that-“ Casanova interrupted Catra in the middle of explaining. “Pftttt so much explaining jeez.” She pushed Catra out the way with her tail and smirked. “Catra’s my doppelgänger.” She said. “And we have really... similar backstories and moments in our lives that we wish to forget.” 

Glimmer nodded slowly. “Why am I here again?” 

Casanova dragged Glimmer inside of the spacey hall, and closed the massive metal doors behind her. 

“Catra doesn’t know what sex or family is.” She said. 

“What! Catra! Of all the things you know, you don’t know those?” Glimmer said.

“I don’t even know that much.” Catra said rolling her eyes.

“Well basically, she wants me to explain sex to her.” Casanova groaned.

“And how’s that going?” Glimmer asked.

“Just perfect... she can’t seem to get her words out.” Catra purred.

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Well It’s when two people take a relationship of which they have kissed and all that other shit-” she paused. “I mean, stuff. And they take the relationship onto another level...”

Catra raised an eyebrow. 

“I may have lost braincells from that.” Casanova groaned.

“Well I- there’s no better explanation that I can think of. Apart from-” Glimmer walked to Casanova and whispered something in her ear, extremely quiet so that not even Catra could hear, only Nova.

“No... because girls can do it too.” Casanova said.

“Oh yeah... I forgot, whoops.” Glimmer blushed in embarrassment.

“But that’s why you’re here. You two look like a good match, so, show her what it is.” Casanova grinned.

“What?!” Glimmer and Catra both shrieked.

“Demonstrate for her.” Casanova said innocently.

“You know what... I’m good... imma just... gooo...” Catra said what backing away from Glimmer.

“Just show her... I’ll go if you like.” Nova offered. 

Glimmer nodded, “Yes please, and could you turn that camera off too, before you leave, please?”

Casanova did just that and left afterwards.

Catra looked at Glimmer. “We aren’t actually going to are we?”

Glimmer shook her head.

Catra let out a sigh of relief, slightly hurt by this, but she shook it off. “Thank, Gods, no offence, Glimmer, but I wouldn’t do anything with you...”

“Don’t worry, kitty, feelings mutual.” Glimmer spat back.

“What with it and everyone calling me names today?” Catra grumbled.

“I mean, you are a cat, a quite vulnerable one too... like a kitten.” Glimmer said smiling.

“Whatever.” Catra groaned. “What are we gonna tell her when she gets back?”

“Okay, Catra. We both know you know what this means, so just stop playing. We’re going to make it look like we did it, and then you just tell her what you’ve ‘learned’. It’s as easy as that.” 

Catra smiled. “Okay, sure.” But how do we make it look like you screwed me?”

Glimmer whimpered. “I don’t know, get yourself aroused or something, I’ll do the same, and just look like it was intense.”

Catra looked towards Glimmer. “How do you just get yourself aroused?”

Glimmer shrugged. “Find a way.”

Catra nodded. “Don’t watch me... you look... wayyyyyyyyyyyy over there. Go get yourself off or something.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the room. She sat down and played with her fingers, looking directly into a wall. 

Catra stood on the other side watching Glimmer die of boredom.

She smirked. She thought about things that could turn her on like a machine. She thought about Adora. Hmmm it wasn’t working... not yet. She thought about adora and undressed her with her eyes. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. 

‘Thank Gods it was just in my imagination.’ She thought to herself. 

She closed her eyes again and sat down facing the opposite wall to Glimmer. She thought of Adora’s naked figure and thought of the way her whole body would shiver just be her placing a finger on Adora’s stomach. She had seen Adora naked before. She had kissed Adora before. She had Adora sitting on her lap with her legs wrapped around her waist whilst being naked before, but she had never actually hooked up with her. She felt a shiver run through her body and realised that she had become aroused. She rocked back and forth on a spot trying to find comfort, but her arousal was stopping her from succeeding. “Hey sparkles,” She shouted out. “, I’m done!”

Glimmer opened her eyes. “Y- yeah... that’s r- r- really nice, K-k-kitty.” 

Catra looked over to see why Glimmer was stuttering and gasped when she saw why. “Well, well, well. Is this Queen Glimmer getting off in Horde Prime’s spaceship? I am shocked.”

“H-hey... l-l-leave me a- alone. I l-left y-y-you alone. Sp- space would be nICEEEEAHHHH oh my godssss!!!!!” Glimmer moaned. 

Catra’s ears pricked up and she watched as Glimmer released. “Glimmer, are you okay? I’m generally asking this by the way, don’t get used to it.”

Glimmer’s body was shivering and heated. “Oh my Gods, Catra. Oh my fucking- I mean Flipping...Gods.” Glimmer faced Catra and blushed... “What?”

Catra was blushing for some reason. “Oh- uh... nothing.” 

Glimmer was blushing so hard now. “I- uh... I could go one more round... I- I think...” she whispered extremely softly, hoping to all the Gods of the Gods that Catra hadn’t heard, but of course she did. 

“I need to get off as well... I thought about Adora too much... she has a real effect on me...” Catra groaned. “I wish she hadn’t taunted me...”

Glimmer giggled. “Funny how we were thinking about the same person...” 

Catra looked at her weirdly. “What?!”

“Ugh, Adora may or may not have told me about how much she misses you and that she needs help forgetting you... and we may or may not have had sex...” Glimmer’s voice dropped into a whisper. “She really misses you, you know.” 

Catra’s ears prick up. “Then why won’t she come back... if not for the Horde, for me? Why is she trying to kill me?”

Glimmer looked at Catra with unimpressed scribed all over her face. “Seriously? Hypocritical much? Why won’t you go to her instead of staying at the horde? If not for Etheria, maybe for her. Why do you try to kill her? You make her life so hard, and you realise through all this she hasn’t killed you. That in a way she’s actually gentle with you. She’s had so many chances to kill you. Chance after chance after chance, but she didn’t. With her being she-ra, the princess who can break literally anything, she still hasn’t harmed you as badly as she could’ve. Just, put effort in Catra, don’t make it so hard for her... okay...”

“But she left me!” Catra whined.

“And you need to let it go! She didn’t want to leave you. She’s scared of you, of what you’ve become... apparently you used to kiss, but she said she couldn’t even imagine hugging you now. She says she tells herself that you’re doing just great without her and one day, one day you guys will be okay again.” Glimmer rested her soft hand on Catra’s shoulder. “She truly likes you.”

Catra groaned. “Of course she does. She’s Adora.”

Glimmer quirked an eyebrow. “Are you saying that you’re doing better off without her then?”

Catra’s ear twitched. “Yeah. Of course. I literally owned the horde when we were in Etheria.”

“But were you happy?” Glimmer asked, moving closer to Catra.

“Y- Yeah...” Catra lied.

“Without Adora? What if you actually killed her when you had a fight? What would you do then?”

Catra thought hard. “I- I don’t know.” Catra sat down. “I don’t... think I could live without her. Don’t tell her I said that by the way.”

Glimmer rested a hand on Catra’s thigh. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Catra hummed in response. Her eyes were glued onto Glimmer’s thumb rubbing circles on her thigh. For some reason it was turning Catra all the way on. 

Glimmer caught her stare and watched as Catra moved around uncomfortably. “Oh- Uhm- Sorry... I didn’t mean for- it to you know, trigger you...” Glimmer apologised, removing her hand.

“No!” Catra said, a little too eagerly. “I mean, no... I like it there... it’s soothing.” 

Glimmer put her hand back and started stroking Catra. “I thought you’d get mad at me.”

Catra sighed. “Everyone thinks that.”

Glimmer softened her touch. “Can you blame them?”

Catra huffed. “Not really.”

Glimmer smiled softly. “Tell me something about me. And I’ll tell you something about you.”

Catra raised her eyebrow in confusion. “What? Oh. Uh. Well, you’re really pretty, like really. You’re so understanding, too understanding sometimes that I think it’s getting unhealthy. You’re really just hot as well as pretty and cute, I don’t know how you do it. You- you make Adora happy. You can somehow make me smile, not because I enjoy your company or anything,” Catra paused as Glimmer stared at her with starry eyes she was leaning close to Catra, but Catra misunderstood her actions, and instinctively leaned up and pressed her lips against Glimmer’s. The kiss only last a few seconds but that was enough to set fireworks shooting in Catra’s stomach.

Glimmer pulled away. Her hands had unconsciously moved to Catra’s head during the moment. “Why’d you do that for?!” She complained.

“I thought you were leaning in!” Catra shouted back.

“Doesn’t mean you can kiss me without asking!” Glimmer hissed.

“I- I thought you wanted to...” Catra groaned. She pressed her back against the closest wall and took a deep breath in. She closed her eyes and tried to think about anything.

“It was nice though.” Glimmer notified softly. “You’re lips are softer than I thought...” Catra’s ears raised and her tail puffed, her eyes opening in the same command. 

“i can do more if you want more. Do you want more? Because I could relieve some of the pressure in my body that you’re responsible for.” Catra asked.

Glimmer shuffled to Catra and sat on her thighs. “I would like that.”

Catra smiled and leaned up again, this time pausing. “Can I?” She whispered, her lips grazing Glimmer’s. Glimmer nodded. She pressed her lips against the other’s and felt her body erupt.

The kiss was elegant, there was no teeth clashing, no complications, no worries, everything was perfect. Glimmer parted her lip and grazed her tongue on the bottom of Catra’s lip to let her know that she can go in.

Catra pressed her prickly tongue in Glimmer’s mouth and kissed her deeply. She held onto Glimmer’s face as she moaned into the kiss. She rose up on Glimmer, and started pushing Glimmer to lay on her back. Glimmer lay on her back and felt Catra’s thigh slide in between her legs. Glimmer pulled back and moaned. “Catra...” she squealed. 

Catra pressed her thigh harder into Glimmer. “I won’t hurt you... I’ll stop if you want me to.”  
Catra started pulling away.

“No!” Glimmer pulled Catra back down and started to grind up against her leg. “I like it, a lot.” 

Catra blushed and shook from it.

‘Snap out of it Catra!’ She told herself. ‘Oh, Gods... is it that time of the year?’ She looked at Glimmer as her sweaty forehead glistened under the hall lights. “You feel so good... I wonder what your fingers feel like.” Glimmer fantasied.

“I- I’ll be right back.” Catra suddenly paused. She got up and ran out of the door. She grabbed a tablet from the guard and read the date. “Shit...” she muttered. “Sparkles... do you wanna do this during this month?”

Glimmer leaned up. “Yes.”

Catra smirked and pounced on Glimmer. Glimmer let out a surprised Yelp and held onto the back of Catra’s thigh. Catra smiled. “You sure? You don’t seem ready.” 

Glimmer looked in Catra’s deep discoloured eyes. “W- wait...” she stuttered. She pushed Catra away. “I’m not falling for it.” 

She stood up and dusted herself off. “You’re the doppelgänger.” Glimmer huffed.

“Wow, you know Catra really well.” Casanova smirked.

“Were you actually going to have sex with me?” Glimmer said holding her hand over her chest.

“No, I wouldn’t do that.” Nova smiled. 

“Can you just- show me to my room, please?” Glimmer swallowed harshly.

Casanova nodded. 

The pair walked out, not a single word leaving their mouths. Casanova showed up in front of her dorm room. She pressed her hand against the hand scanner, and let Glimmer in. 

“Hey, Sparkles.” Catra smirked.

“Not right now.” Casanova spoke for Glimmer. “You’re sharing a bed with Catra for now. I need to kick somebody else out... or I can build more space and make a bed for you.”

“It’s okay, I’ll share, for now... I’ll get my stuff one sec...” Glimmer teleported and then was back in a second. She plopped a pile of duffel bags on the floor. “This is what I managed to get from Etheria before we were 2 million feet in the air. Not a lot, I know, but, where do I put them?”

“Here.” Nova pointed out. She squatted next to the draw and opened the drawer next to the one Catra had used. Glimmer thanked her and put her clothes in the draw. Casanova lay on her bed and took a book from underneath her bed. She grabbed a pen and started drawing, making both Glimmer and Catra stare her way. “What you doing?” Glimmer asked, getting a pink onesie -with moons printed over it- out of her drawer and placing it on her shared bed. She started getting undressed without concern.

“I’m drawing.” Casanova said. “Just mind your own business. If you’re bored, go get a tablet. They’re over there.” She pointed to a box in the corner of the room. “There should be games or something like that on them.” 

Glimmer nodded. She glared down at Catra and saw her eyes widen. “What?” Glimmer groaned.

“Nothing.” Catra hummed.

“Whatever.” Glimmer rolled her eyes and put her pyjamas on. She sat on the bed and looked at Catra. “That wasn’t nice.”

Catra looked at her in confusion. “What wasn’t nice?”

“What you did in the portal room thing.” Glimmer looked hurt.

“I really thought that-“ Glimmer sighed. “I really thought you wanted me...”

“Glimmer. I don’t even know what happened, me and Nova just like trouble...”

“Yeah, I see that. I just wish... we hadn’t gotten as far as we did.” Glimmer sighed and walked into the bathroom. 

Catra sped in behind her and closed the door. “What happened?”

“What the- I need a peeeeee!” Glimmer whined. “I’ll tell you after!!!”

Catra cocked an eyebrow up. “Pee then.”

Glimmer blushed. “When you’re staring it’s a little hard to do.”

Catra laughed. “Are you insecure about taking a piss? Haha, you can’t pee in the open??”

Glimmer clenched her fist. “Stop it!” She slammed the toilet seat down, causing a vibration to roll the the spaceship. Catra could swear she felt the spacecraft tilt a little. 

“Woah... calm down, I’m only joking.” Catra said smiling.

“Whatever.” Glimmer looked in the mirror and brushed her hair back in the way she used to have it before being queen. She glared at catra. “Why do you keep looking at me?!” Glimmer shouted.

“Well, I have eyes and there’s nothing else to look at... I’m pretty sure you can figure out the rest.” Catra groaned. 

“Well, look at the white tiles, or the purple soap... or the dripping water, or something...” Glimmer trailed off. She picked up a razor blade that was dripping with blood. “Oh my- oh my gods...” Glimmer looked at Catra. “Look if there’s any more... if you find them, melt them, or break them or throw them away... I’ll talk to her.” Glimmer snapped the razor in half and flushed it down the toilet. 

Catra nodded slowly, her eyes wide. Glimmer walked out of the bathroom and sat on Casanova’s bed. She rested her hand on Nova’s shoulder and stroked her. “Wanna talk about it?” She asked softly.

Casanova looked at her. “What about?”

Glimmer huffed. “I saw the razor blade... whats going on?”

Casanova looked at her. “What about it?” She spoke calmly.

“Weren’t you... self harming?” Glimmer shifted on the bed.

Casanova’s ears flattened. “You think I’d do that?”

Glimmer shrugged. “I- I don’t know...”

Casanova laughed. “You Etherians really care too much, don’t you? I killed a man with that razor.”

Glimmer froze. “You what?!”

“I’m kidding. I accidentally made a small slash whilst shaving my fur, apparently my hands shake now.” Casanova smiled. “Why’d you care so much?”

“I- I don’t know. But it’s good to know that you’re okay... goodnight Casanova... it’s really late for me.” Glimmer yawned and turned the light off. She walked over to her bed. Everyone else in the dorm was on duty, leaving an almost empty room for Glimmer. She pressed her head against her pillow and curled up in a ball. She squeezed her eyes closed and heard as Catra made a purring sound. She heard in the distant: “My heat starts soon... haven’t had one in ages... what about you?”

Glimmer’s eyes opened... a heat... what was that?

“What’s a heat?” Glimmer asked warily. 

Catra looked at her. “Go to sleep.” She hissed.

Glimmer threw the covers off herself. “WHAT’S A HEAT!”

Catra rolled her eyes.

Casanova laughed. “Are you serious?”

“No, I’m Glimmer. What’s a heatttttt!!!” Glimmer whined.

“How are you so annoying?” Catra questioned.

“For a cat, how are you such a bitch?” Glimmer glared at Catra. 

Casanova laughed. “Ahaha!! Oh my god!”

Catra and Glimmer looked at Casanova. “God? It’s Gods...”

Casanova looked at them. “It’s God... from where I come from.”

“It’s Gods from where I come from... wait... I know what you’re trying to do, it’s not gonna work... WHAT’S A HEAT?!” Glimmer asked crossing over to Nova’s bed. Catra was almost... on top of her.

“So what is it?” Glimmer sat down with her legs crossed over one another. 

Casanova sighed after seeing Catra wasn’t going to say anything. “It’s when you get hornier for a short... or long period of time... it hurts until you have sex or fulfil the need. It’s absolutely terrifying.” She shivered.

“So Catra’s gonna be horny soon... All week ?” Glimmer’s eyes glistened. 

Catra looked at her. “What are you trying to say?” 

“Nothing... nothing.” Glimmer smiled to herself.

Casanova pushed them both off her bed. “Go to sleep, we’re landing in your world tomorrow... we need more recruits.”

Glimmer’s eyes shone. “Yayy!! Do I get to see Bow and Swift wind and- and Adora?” She asked whilst smiling.

Casanova laughed. “No, you two don’t get to do that. As Force Captain, I call the shots. But fear not, you’ll see your lovely friend, Adora soon enough.”

Catra shivered at the name Adora... “Adora...” she whispered swiftly. She walked away from the duo and placed herself on her shared bed. “I have to sleep...”

Glimmer watched Catra and saw that she was upset. “Hey... it’s okay... as long as I’m here, nothing bad will happen to you...”

Casanova smiled and yawned. “Goodnighttttt...”

Glimmer nodded and jumped into her bed. She lay flat down right next to Catra and rolled up. She felt a relief. She was actually going to see her friends again. Her eyes slowly fell.

—

“A- Adora...” a faint voice whispered. “you don’t have to go...”

Glimmer opened her eyes. Catra was complaining and groaning in her sleep. She shivered and started moving around wildly.

Glimmer looked at her with upset eyes and pressed her cheek against Catra’s. She rubbed gently and whispered. “Everything’s gonna be all right. There’s nothing to worry about... okay?” Glimmer’s voice soothed her and she stopped moving around. She breathed calmly and relaxed as a hand caged around her waist. Glimmer’s cheek was against Catra’s and her arm was wrapped as far as it could go around Catra. She slowly fell asleep... it was so... peaceful that night.

\- 

“Ahhhhhh!!” Catra screamed.

Glimmer opened her eyes and screamed. “Ahhhhhh!!” 

Glimmer pushed off Catra and fell off the bed with a thud. 

“Why were you touching me?!” Catra hissed.

“You were having a nightmare or something!!! I just tried to soothe you!!” Glimmer shouted in panic.

Catra looked at her. Her mouth barely open. “N- nightmare? What about?”

“Hm... do you you wanna know?” Glimmer asked crossing her arms.

“Ugh! What about!!” Catra groaned.

“Adora...” Glimmer whispered.

Catra looked at her, wide eyed. “Pshhh. I might have just been saying how I was planning to ruin her life. Wow that sounds worse out loud.”

Glimmer laughed. “You both are so stubborn.” Glimmer sputtered. “I don’t see why you guys just can’t admit your feelings to one another.”

“Feelings? Like hatred?” Catra asked. 

“Sureee... why don’t you just be the bigger person?” Glimmer asked.

“Becauseeee... i- I don’t wanna be!!! I like being In Adora’s safety, with her sexy thighs and sexy face.” Catra paused. “I’m saying this out of pure honesty... not because I like her, or anything.” She felt a familiar pulsing in her urethral and shifted the discomfort away. “No! Fucks sake!” She complained.

“What? What’s wrong?!” Glimmer asked, racing next to Catra’s side.

“Ugh! Sparkles, I need your help.” Catra groaned.

“Yeah, anything!” Glimmer looked into Catra’s eyes softly.

“So... I think I’ve started my heat... help me, pleaseee?” Catra begged. 

Glimmer smirked. “You want me to help you?”

Catra nodded. 

Glimmer chuckled. “Okay.” She took hold of Catra’s hand and walked to lay Catra on the bed. “You sure? You seem like you’re capable of doing it yourself.” Glimmer smiled as she kneeled over Catra. 

Catra groaned. “My claws get in the way.”

“Can’t you like... retract them or something?” Glimmer asked.

“No... when I’m excited, they just come out, okay? Can we just get on with it?” Catra groaned.

“Okay, okay!” Glimmer sighed. 

She looked at Catra shyly. “So aren’t you gonna get naked?” She whispered.

“Hmm... I was hoping you could help me with that.” Catra smirked.

“It would be more fun watching you take those clothes off...” Glimmer teased.

“Hmm... okay then...” Catra agreed. “You first.”

Glimmer smiled and pulled her onesie all the way down. She kicked it off and smiled. “Ugh. Why did I wear that?” 

She looked towards the right and saw Casanova shift in her bed.

“We have to be quiet, Casanova’s asleep.” Glimmer whispered.

Catra smiled. ‘But what if I want to get caught...’ she thought to herself.

“Okay, how about in the bathroom?” Glimmer suggested.

“Can we just get on with it? I don’t care where, I just need to relieve the pressure.” Catra growled.

“Okay! Don’t rush me.” Glimmer groaned and cocked her head at Catra. “Take your clothes off then.” She ordered.

Catra placed her hands on the zipper for her jumpsuit and pulled it down slowly. She flicked it off her heel and lay down on her back.

Glimmer bit her lip and leaned down to kiss Catra. “We’re gonna get in so much trouble.” Glimmer smiled.

Catra winked. “Trouble is my middle name.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes and started pressing stray kisses on Catra’s chest. She kissed her bellybutton and travelled lower until reaching her entrance.

She smiled and looked up at Catra. “Mmm... do want me?”

Catra squirmed. “Glimmmmmerrr...” She rumbled in her chest.

“Come on kitty, just say it... and I’ll do it.” Glimmer smiled cheekily.

Catra rolled her eyes. She wasn’t one to beg. She grabbed Glimmer’s hair and pulled her head down into her sweet sensation. 

Glimmer rolled her eyes and started sucking on Catra’s clit. 

“You’re going a bit fast, don’t you think?” Catra teased.

“Let me do me, and you do you, okay?” Glimmer said, going back to Catra’s clit.

She flicked her tongue against the bundle of nerves and felt Catra quiver above her. She traced Catra’s bellybutton with her soft fingers, occasionally placing her hand on her breast. She licked at the hole of her entrance and pressed inside of her. She sucked long and hard, until she felt Catra’s claws dig into her back. She squealed and looked at Catra who hadn’t spoken a word. Catra had her eyes closed and was concentrating on something.

Glimmer pressed her tongue on Catra’s clit and pushed two fingers inside. Catra’s eyes flapped open and glared at Glimmer in lust and awe. “G- Glimmer! W- why are you m-moving so fast? L- let me savour the moment!” Catra whimpered.

Glimmer glared up at her and flicked her harder and faster. “Don’t tell me what to do... in fact...” she pulled her fingers out and pulled away. Catra whined In frustration. ‘Do I really have to say it? Ugh fine!’

“Please, Go inside of me.” Catra asked.

Glimmer smiled and held her hand out. Her father’s staff appeared in her hand and a smile painted her face. “On all fours now, kitty.” 

Catra slowly got onto all fours and held her ass up in the air, with her face pressed against the bed.

She felt a cold metal pole slide into her folds and moaned. A hand clasped over her mouth. “You tryna get us caught? Glimmer asked pressing harder into Catra.

Catra gasped. “N- no...” she managed to squeak out.

“Good.” Glimmer restarted her movement. She pulled the long pole out of Catra and then forced it back it. Catra pushed her head into the pillow in an attempt to stifle her feral moans.

“Deeper...” she gritted through the closed gap in her teeth.

Glimmer pushed further into Catra, until she was sure she saw a bulge form in Catra’s stomach every time she thrusted.

“Woah, that’s too deep.” Glimmer said pulling away. She sucked in the pole, licking all of the white cream away, whilst staring into Catra’s mismatched eyes. 

Catra whimpered. “Put it back!” 

Glimmer made it vanish and lay on top of Catra. She rocked her body on Catra and kissed her neck. “You need something that can fill you.”

Catra groaned. The urge to have sex was overwhelming. It was painful in a way beyond explanation. “Please hurry.”

“Okayyyy...” Glimmer sighed. She looked around her dorm, but couldn’t find anything.

Then, the Dorm doors opened. Catra and Glimmer stared that way and took a look at the dark figure. 

It was Adora. “Glimmer?” She said in confusion.

Catra rolled her eyes. “Way to kill the vibe.” 

Adora glanced at Catra and then Glimmer. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were doing. “Wow, Catra, I mean I thought you couldn’t go any lower, but I was wrong.” 

The blonde turned away and attempted to walk out of the room, but the room door wouldn’t open. “Guess I’m stuck here.” She groaned. 

Glimmer blushed. “I- I’m sorry for being a bad friend!” She started crying slightly.

Adora’s face softened. “No, I’m sorry. Your mom’s last wish for me was to make sure that you’re safe, to look after you, to be your friend. I lied to you, disobeyed you, didn’t trust you... I’ve been the worst.” She glanced at Catra.

“Did you find it yet?” Adora asked Catra, whilst receiving a hug from Glimmer.

Catra rolled her eyes again. “Find what?”

“The letter I sent you.” Adora blushed.

Catra’s face shrunk. She remembers it. She collected it and told Scorpia to put it in her room, but Scorpia ripped it, like the useless bug she is.

Catra shook her head.

Adora sighed. “To Catra:,”

Catra’s eyebrow shot up in confusion. The panging in her lower stomach had stopped, as she was distracted by the sudden dialogue.

,”I know I haven’t been the best friend I could have been. Truth is, I was scared. No, let me correct that. I AM scared. I was caught up in doing the right thing, that I lost what matters the most.”

Catra’s eyes soften as she catches on.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, but the first few days of bright moon were hard. It was nice seeing your face at Princess prom. It was fun seeing you smile in crystal castle... then you left... just like how I did.”

Catra’s face suddenly drops.

“I miss you... and my heart is broken. I don’t want to fight you. I know you want me dead. I know you’ve moved on. I know that you’ll never trust me again. But I wanna keep trying. You were something I shouldn’t have let go. Someone I should have known for all of eternity. I miss you so much. Love Adora.” Adora’s finished with a brief sigh.

“I-“ catra started. 

Adora looked down. “You don’t have to say anything.” Glimmer had tears of happiness running down her cheek. “I’m gonna go, give you two some free time.” She dashed out the room, into the bathroom, holding her onesie in-front of her lady areas. 

Adora sighed and started walking to Catra slowly. Catra hissed, causing Adora to stop moving. Adora’s eyes were widened, but she decided to shake the fear. She sat next to Catra and hugged her. Catra’s response took a few moments to register. Her face softened and she found herself hugging Adora, and nuzzling her cheek.

Adora had fought back her tears for the longest time. She finally let her tears spill down her face. She grabbed tighter on Catra and combed her hand through Catra’s hair.

Catra purred. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I wish I was better. A better friend... all this time I thought it was your fault... but after losing Scorpia, Entrapta, Lonnie...” She sighed. “After losing them, I realised it was me. I’m the problem. I don’t even know why you came back Adora, after everything that I’ve done, I don’t deserve you.”

Adora pulled back. “Of course you deserve me! Don’t ever deny yourself again!” She pressed her lips on Catra’s forehead. “Don’t change yourself... not for me, not for shadow weaver, not for anyone. Be the Catra I’ve always known.”

Catra leaned into Adora’s lips. “But I thought I wasn’t good enough for you... and I thought that’s why you left... because you saw people like you, not a cat... not a freak... not a bad person...”

Adora looked catra deep in the eyes. “Did you really think that? Catra, I love you for who you are. With your nerdy, dork, freckle faced self.” 

Catra rolled her eyes. “I- I missed you.” She stuttered, her ears falling flat. 

Adora smiled. “But we see each other everyday. On the battlefield... when you capture me. When you-“

Catra pressed her lips against Adora’s. “I got tired of you talking.” 

Adora smiled. “You’re not a bad kisser.”

Catra smiled. 

“About time you two made up.” Casanova groaned.

“Catra? Why’s there two of you?” Adora shrieked.

Catra looked at Casanova. “Oh, yeah, this is My doppelgänger.”

“Casanova, nice to meet you.” Casanova smiled. “You must be Adora...”

Adora blushed. “Hey...”

Catra glared at Casanova and took Adora’s wrist. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. Casanova got up. She was fully nude and was walking shamelessly to the door. “Let me do it.”

She pressed her hand against a red pad, and the door opened. Adora tried to thank her, but catra was yanking her arm.

She followed Catra and was taken to the portal room. She looked at the guards.

Catra cleared her throat. “I am here as Force Captain, Casanova, and I want to show this new recruit, Adora, my memories.

The guards move to either side of the door and let Catra and Adora in. The door closed and the lights flickered on. Catra walked up to the portal and repeated Casanova’s exact movements. She pierced the surface of her skin and dripped her blood into the portals fuel tank.

The portal lit up and Catra walked through it, Adora followed by her side and smiled. “Remember this?”

Adora looked at Catra softly. “How could I forget?”

“I mean, your hair poof kills half of your braincells soooo...” Catra laughed.

Adora covered her hair poof. “Leave it aloneee...”

Catra smiled and held Adora’s hands. “Can you stay with me... please?”

Adora looked at Catra softly. “In the horde? No. Elsewhere? Yes.”

Catra smiled. “I’m not going back to the horde, I need you in my life. Not a princess, not she-ra... I need Adora.”

Adora stroked the side of Catra’s face and kissed her. It was heated, almost too hot.

Adora pulled away and rested her forehead on Catra’s. “I won’t ever leave you, not again.” 

Catra wanted to believe her. Deep down, she wanted to believe Adora, but how could she believe someone who had did her like that? Someone who hurt her heart? Someone who she was fighting? Well she was fighting She-ra, not Adora...

She sighed. “Of course you won’t.” She mumbled.


End file.
